


Cracked Up

by Shhnikeys (Schnikeys)



Series: A Good Egging On [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Brainbreak, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dark Hive Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Egg Laying, Excessive Come, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Other, Oviposition, Partial Mind Control, technically the eggs hatch before they come out but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Shhnikeys
Summary: A Hive Wizard takes a shine to the Fallen Vandal she just captured and used as an incubator. Too bad for the Vandal...





	Cracked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from Hive Egg MagicTM. Welcome to the Bad End! Striker Titan Bunny-9 turns around and goes to report the Hive disturbance instead of checking it out herself, with unfortunate consequences for poor Vansis.
> 
> Copying from Hive Egg MagicTM:  
> This fic assumes that eliksni have the anatomical setup where every eliksni has genitalia in the front on the mons pubis underneath the plating, comprised of two gonopods and a gonopore a little above/between, and a cloaca between the legs also hidden by plating, and the developmental setup of clownfish protandry, i.e. adult eliksni start out in a nonbreeder morph (Vandals), can optionally transition to a fertilizer/"male" morph (Captains/Barons) if they have the resources and inclination to, and can subsequently optionally transition to a egg-producing/"female" morph (Kells/Archons), again with resources and inclination. Said transitions, in the natural progression of things, must be sequential, and also take at least a year without extensive medical intervention.

It would be nice, Vansis thinks absently, if she could at least know how long it’s been.

Time’s been moving oddly ever since the Wizard stuffed her full and dropped her in this little windowless room, walls studded with barnacles and dimly glowing nodes. It might have been hours; it might have been days, stumbling hazily around with shaking, weak limbs and distended abdomen, groaning at every shift and slosh of the countless eggs inside her.

There’d been worms, Vansis remembers, fat, snaking things that had felt so good as they slid ovipositors into her loosened vent, their eggs adding to the Wizard’s and swelling her til she felt fit to pop. The Wizard had cupped her head in its hand after the worms had slipped out and left her sobbing in disappointment, as if to soothe her. It had purred at her, had raked its eyes all over her as she came again and again just from the pressure of her swollen, shifting womb. It had pressed the plating shut over her crotch, and encrusted it closed.

And then, this room.

Her womb aches, her gut aches, her vent aches beneath the sealed plating, her brain feels sluggish and addled. Her belly has swollen further, has grown until the seams between the plating on her abdomen are four times wider. Vansis can hardly bring herself to move now, gravid enough that she can only manage to sluggishly replace her ether canisters before subsiding into near stillness.

She wouldn’t move at all if she weren’t plagued by this endless, endless arousal. She’s been turned on for what feels like an eternity, ever since she got dragged into this heated hell, dripping ceaselessly from behind her plating as her overfilled womb presses on her from the inside, making her grind her mound uselessly against her hands, the edge of the sparse bed, _anything_ to no avail, to no release.

The Wizard appears in the room without warning - is the space bigger now? - and picks Vansis up from where she’s resting, kneeling on the floor and dazedly trying to keep from rocking her hips back and forth against the hints of friction from sitting on her heels.

The Wizard’s hands feel larger than before and they wrap around Vansis’s thickened waist, making her gasp in helpless want. Her limbs dangle as she’s lifted, unable to muster the concentration or will to move. The Wizard looks at her, squeezes her waist thoughtfully, and Vansis moans as heat spreads from her womb to her groin, thighs rubbing sluggishly together.

Floating down, the Wizard perches on a little ledge on the wall and settles Vansis on its lap, letting her legs splay limply. Vansis’s crotch plating pushes against the Hive encrustations keeping it closed, and Vansis tries so, so hard to keep hold of any train of thought, any shred of coherency, any semblance of protest.

When the Wizard squeezes even harder, scraping its thumbs over her swollen belly, her womb twitches and pulses and mindless lust sweeps all traces of thought out of Vansis’s brain. Vansis quivers and moans, starts grinding her hips against nothing as lube streams from the tiny gaps between sealed plating and skin. The Wizard runs its thumbs over her plating again, and Vansis arches her back, obscene noises of lust forcing their way out of her slackened mouth.

The Wizard grabs Vansis’s hips and grinds her against its lap, making incoherent arousal bloom from Vansis’s groin to her brain, abused vent tingling just from the pressure. 

Vansis can’t take it anymore, tries to beg, but all that comes out is incoherent noise, too aroused to make words. Still, the Wizard seems to understand, saying something in Hive-Speak before tracing little sigils over Vansis’s belly, the trail of its claws leaving numbness in their wake.

Something in Vansis’s womb lurches, and she cries out, limp arms and spine suddenly going rigid. Her egg chamber ripples, clenches, and Vansis feels something inside start to squirm. 

The Wizard reaches between her trembling thighs, claws slipping through the dripping fluids, and tugs her vent plating open. The rim of her vent pulses, faster and faster, as Vansis’s whole body starts to shake and convulse, head tipping backward. Oh Machine, oh Machine -

Vansis braces herself for pain, but a new kind of fog is creeping into her mind, feeling like sinking into a deep, warm pool. When the opening to her womb dilates and the first squirming Hive-spawn slips out and slides down her channel, out her vent and onto the Wizard’s lap, it’s pure euphoria, making her eyes roll back and body tremble ceaselessly.

The spawn come faster, stretching the ring of muscle to her womb open, and Vansis climaxes with a limp, sodden moan, the clenching of aftershocks pushing more spawn out. She coos, cries out, shivers in the Wizard’s firm grip as her body revels in the delight of the laying, as writhing young start to pile up between her thighs.

It’s good, it’s _so_ good, Vansis gurgles happily as her lower hands rub over her deflating belly, head tilted limply back as she savors the pure bliss. Hive-spawn and Wizard cum gushes out uncontrollably from between her legs, she doesn’t _want_ to control it, the contractions are sending her into endless, continuous waves of climax and her exhausted body just wants to lie back and gorge, to be force-fed this all-consuming delight.

The flow of spawn slows until Vansis’s convulsions are mostly spurting watery Hive cum out of her vent. She shudders and sighs, going completely limp in the Wizard’s arms. She’s dimly aware of Acolytes scooping the spawn up and scurrying away, but her mind is full of a blank rush of sound, body humming with the aftermath.

Sharp claws stroke between her plating, in the stretched seams, tracing down between her legs. The encrustations on her crotch plating crumble away under its fingers, and Vansis lets out a breathless sound as her engorged pods can finally twist loose.

The Wizard picks her up by the waist and delicately lays her out on her back, spread out on the one table in the room as it looms above her. (Vansis gets the impression of a fond leer.) Vansis pants. Stars, stars, she’s pulsing with need, pods and pore impossibly swollen and wet with protracted arousal. She needs it to touch her, she needs, she needs -

It tugs at her dripping pods, wiggles a finger within her slick pore, and Vansis’s plating rattles against the table as she orgasms again, cum spilling from her lengths. It slides its claws into the grooves of her pods to pump the cum out faster, Vansis wheezing helplessly at the nearly overwhelming sensation of sharp claws grazing the tender skin.

It brings her to climax with its hands again, and again, and again, and she doesn’t even know how many times it’s been by the time her pods run dry of cum, but it’s enough to leave her practically insensate, unable to move as the Wizard slides a hand around the back of her unhelmed head. Vansis feels that phantom needle again.

There’s something she should be thinking, Vansis muses vaguely, but it’s escaping her right now. Whatever it is, there’s only the slightest tinge of nausea as the Wizard’s ovipositor makes its way up her loosened vent again and pushes into her still-distended womb. The Wizard holds her hips in the air as it purrs, Vansis’s legs dangling bonelessly as she watches the clusters of eggs - bigger clumps than last time, she can tell - muscle their way into her gaping vent and up into her womb, deposited with that conspicuous weight that makes heat swell in her gut again.

A particularly large cluster shoves her womb open wide and Vansis’s eyes roll all the way back, abdomen rippling, savoring the sensation of being pumped full again.

**Author's Note:**

> ::3c
> 
> (Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://schnikeys.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://schniggles.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
